A Simple Question
by Love U Ulquiorra
Summary: ahhh just had to write this . It was in my mind and it was nagging for me to type and post so uh yah  Not realy a plot to this, just sex XD    YAY for GrimmXUlqi sex for no reason  3


"Ulquiorra can we fuck", Grimmjow's asked. They were in there dorm room and Ulquiorra was studying for an exams that they had next week. Grimmjow on the other hand was feeling really horny and he needed to do something about it. So he asked a simple question….

"E…Excuse me", Ulquiorra said, looking over Grimmjow with a serious look. Grimmjow sighed again before answering.

"Can we fuck", Grimmjow asked again, as he looked down. Ulquiorra's eyes followed his and there was bulge in Grimmjow's pants. Guess he really is horny, Ulquiorra thought.

It wasn't for Ulquiorra to do something so degrading, but the way Grimmjow asked him he couldn't help but say yes. Oh and the fact that he like him a lot….but he doesn't need to know that. Ulquiorra walked over to Grimmjow's bed, and stared into the intense blue eyes.

"Ya serious about this", Grimmjow asked…"Idiot you're the one who asked", Ulquiorra answered as he started to pull down Grimmjow's pants and boxers.

Ulquiorra felt Grimmjow's body shudder when he was exposed, he looked down; Grimmjow was very thick and big, it was truly a beautiful sight. Ulquiorra was trying hard not to think of how it might feel for Grimmjow to be up his ass. Just picturing the sight was turning him on even more; he gaze went back to Grimmjow's throbbing cock.

Grimmjow watched as Ulquiorra licked his lips before going to down to lick the underside of it. He trailed his tongue upwards until he was at the head; blowing slightly. He positioned his mouth on the tip and sucked hard.

'S…Shit", Grimmjow groaned, when he asked Ulquiorra to this, he didn't know he would take it so seriously. I mean he was working wonders with that mouth of his.

Ulquiorra went lower then went back up dragging his teeth all the while. He was very amused that Grimmjow was a writhing mess under his touch. Ulquiorra was pleased with himself so he took it a little bit more. He lowered his head again until the curly blue hair touched his nose; he started to bob his head up and down slowly, teasing Grimmjow to no end.

Grimmjow pulled Ulquiorra by his hair to make him stop, Ulquiorra clearly disappointed that he was interrupted with having his fun.

"What'? He asks.

"D….Didn't know you were so good", Grimmjow stutters.

Ulquiorra wasn't sure if Grimmjow wanted to continue or if he just wanted a blowjob and that's it. So he asked a simple question.

"C…Can we go on", Ulquiorra asks hopefully

To answer Ulquiorra's question Grimmjow grabbed him by the arm and pulled him onto the bad, so that he was sitting across from him. He leaned over and kissed him greedily, their tongues battling a fierce battle for dominance. Ulquiorra pulled back his eyes glazed over with lust and need, he leaned in closer.

"Grimmjow, I w…want you inside me n…now", he said.

Grimmjow just smiled wickedly and sat up a little more so his back was against the wall, he positioned Ulquiorra over his still throbbing cock. Then in one swift movement Grimmjow slammed Ulquiorra down, hitting those bundle of nerves right on the spot.

"F…Fuck", Ulquiorra cried, he didn't know how long he wanted this to happened, so many dreams, and fantasies. But this was actually happening, Grimmjow was inside of him and he loved every bit of it.

Grimmjow was thrusting so fast inside of Ulquiorra that he had to put his hands on the wall behind Grimmjow's head to keep balance. Ulquiorra threw his head back and moaned, this was amazing he thought to himself.

Grimmjow watched as Ulquiorra threw his head back in pleasure, he didn't know that Ulquiorra wanted this so badly; but it was obvious that he was enjoying himself….a lot. He wrapped his hands around Ulquiorra erect member and started to stroke it in time with his thrust. He played with the head, smearing the pre-cum all over his calloused thumb.

Ulquiorra couldn't focus for the life of him, he was in so much pleasure he didn't even feel Grimmjow wrap his hands around his cock. He started get that hot feeling in the pit of his stomach…

"G….Grimmjow….ahah S…Shit", Ulquiorra stuttered.

Grimmjow guessed that he was about to come, he gave a couple of more stokes before Ulquiorra came all over his hand and stomach.

Grimmjow was close behind; he pounded into Ulquiorra some more before coming inside of him. His head rolled to its side to take some deep breaths.

Ulquiorra opened his eyes, then he started to laugh, Grimmjow looked down "W atcha laughing for", he asked with a smirk on his face.

Ulquiorra looked back up at Grimmjow…"To think we did all this over a simple question", he said

"Well, s'not like ya didn't like it", Grimmjow said.

"Oh, I enjoyed it A LOT", Ulquiorra said with a smirk…he twisted his hips to the side, making Grimmjow groan.

Ulquiorra leaned into his ear,

"Let's do it again"….


End file.
